


How on earth do you blossom?

by renerota



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Keith x Lance - Freeform, Lance x Keith, M/M, No Smut, Yaoi, klance, no lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renerota/pseuds/renerota
Summary: Lance works at a coffee shop. Keith is a student in the middle of a permanent existential crisis. Both young males are crawling into adulthood on their hands and knees, the usual stresses of bills and university driving them mad, though things take a pleasant turn as the two happen to bump into each other.





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy.  
> so this is my first fanfiction on here.  
> I started writing this on quotev, but I think I'm going to move it to here and just pray that people enjoy it???  
> anyway, I apologise if it's short, but I'll be writing quite a few chapters over time so  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Caramel frappe? Coming right up, miss!" 

Lance flashed a toothy smile at the customer before turning his head, olive skin glistening with beads of sweat in the blinding sunlight. Leaning back on the balls of his feet, he repeated the precise order to his co-worker, voice raised over the hustle and bustle of the small, seemingly outdated coffee shop, which was quite simply named Java.

"Pidge! One caramel frappe, my dude!" 

The short brunette nodded with a groan, unwillingly dragging their feet towards the coffee machine. In complete honesty, they'd only applied for the job because they'd just finished watching Tokyo Ghoul and thought - beforehand - that the idea of working at a coffee shop was 'alright, I guess'.

 

The creamy white walls of Java were surrounded by bookshelves, a musty scent radiating off each damp page. The dark, polished oak tables and retro clock hanging off the little section of wall that was still visible gave the place an antique, old-timey feel with a peaceful aura that anyone could enjoy. A whole variety of customers came here on a daily basis - from introverts to extroverts, bikers to nerds. It was safe to say that the waiters and waitresses, chefs and managers here at Java had seen it all. Fights, dates, meet ups- everything. As soon as someone stepped foot in the coffee shop, they'd feel as if they'd travelled back in time, back to when everything was okay and the world was okay. Back to when people didn't worry about how many likes they got on their latest Instagram post, or how many views they had on their YouTube video. 

 

A bell rang sweetly in the distance, signalling that someone had entered the store.

"Welcome!" Lance chirped, looking up for a moment to see if the newcomer was a regular. Instead, there were two unfamiliar people- two men, probably students, to be exact. One was tall with a muscular build, tanned skin and cropped black hair with a piercing white streak- a few people hesitated and looked away from the intimidating man as he passed them. The other was short and lean, with coal black hair tied up in a short ponytail, pale and fair skin, dazzling dark eyes... Lance's chest was overtaken by a fluttering sensation, and he had caught himself getting too distracted, so turned away to take a few more orders, methodically moving from table to table.

Eventually, he had arrived at the aforementioned couple's table. 

"Hello! Can I take your order?" Lance swallowed before he forced a smile, though deep, deep inside he could feel all the confidence he had shattering into minuscule shards. This boy was cute. However, he couldn't just flirt with someone infront of their partner - he was disgusted by the fact that he even contemplated it. 

The shorter boy opened his mouth to order, but was discreetly cut off by the other.

"Two lattes," He demanded quite impolitely, black pupils shooting daggers at his apparent boyfriend. The ponytail boy didn't seem to agree with the order, but kept quiet, glancing down at the table. Lance had turned to him with a slight smile.

"And you?" 

The boy seemed quite shocked, yet pleased at the same time. "Ah- I'd like some herbal tea please..." He mumbled with a trace of a smile. The broader man's face darkened. Lance nodded, scribbling down the two orders on a worn notepad before walking off again. He soon returned with the appropriate beverages, and passed them to the couple, muttering an 'enjoy'.

 

It was way after closing time. The sky outside of the windows was pitch black, tinted a deep purple in areas where street lights illuminated the city. Lance had offered to stay behind and clear up the place, as he always did. He'd be lying if he said he stayed because he liked the place- while he did enjoy working in an antique coffee shop, there was only so much time a young adult boy could work for. No, he did it mainly because his pay increased, courtesy of his dedication to his job.

As he was tossing away stray cups on tables, he had caught writing in black sharpie on a pearly white mug. It clearly belonged to the boy that had left not long ago, the remains of green tea still sitting dormant in the bottom of the mug. The writing had said 'Keith'.

A warm grin crawled across Lance's face.

His name was Keith.


	2. Second

A bell rang in the distance, the distinct click of the door opening signalling that another customer had entered. For a brief moment, the noise outside was amplified - children shrieking in the playground, wind howling and twisting around the leaves of trees - before the door shut and the only sounds heard was the faint chatter of the people sitting in the coffee shop.

Lance automatically chirped a loud welcome, not looking up to see who it was quite yet as he was currently occupied with focusing on brewing a black coffee. As soon as he'd finished he glanced up to see the boy who had come in before with the broader man a few days ago.

"Ah, hey! Keith, right? What would you like?" 

Keith blinked in surprise. He should've been used to the boy's charisma by now, but every time he spoke he was still taken aback. "Two things, actually..." He stated bluntly, looking up at Lance. To his avail, he was slightly shorter than the barista, and had to crane his neck slightly. He noticed that Lance had raised an eyebrow in preparation to listen closely. Taking a deep breath, Keith continued.

"Well, I just came here to thank you... I mean, for standing up against my boyfriend. Means a lot to me. It's just... I just-- I can't escape him. As much as I'd like to erase him from my life, he seems to bite back with more vigour every time I try... it's frustrating, so, thank you." Lance rested his elbows on the counter, nodding with a warm smile.

"It's okay! I totally understand. No need to thank yours truly, I know I'm amazing," He'd joked, grin never once faltering. "But seriously... if you ever want to get away from him, you know who to call." And with that, Lance slid a piece of scrap paper into Keith's hands, a few numbers scribbled across it. "The name's Lance. Lance McClain. Nice to meet you, Keith McCla-"

The raven haired boy raised an eyebrow, scanning the paper for a moment.

"... You keep this on you the whole time?"

"Been waiting for this moment," The other winked flirtatiously before standing up straight. "You gonna order something? Or are you just gonna stand here staring at the prized possession of the café?" Keith scoffed and pursed his lips, muttering a 'can I have a milkshake please?'

After Keith sat down with the milkshake a few minutes later, he stared out of the window flooded with rays of daylight, eyes wandering around the bustling city's view in a hypnotized trance until he noticed something shift infront of him. 

"Mind if I sit?" A voice asked. The owner of the voice smirked and did so anyway, choosing to sit in the seat opposite the boy. Keith soon saw that it was, infact, the barista from before. He nonchalantly poked another straw into Keith's milkshake, sipping from it momentarily then pulling back. Keith stared at him with wide eyes.

"First you make me a drink, a-and then you take it?" Keith stuttered in disbelief while staring at the smug man.

"Yep, pretty much. So, small talk," Lance announced, clapping on every syllable. "Where are ya from?" 

"Uhh, okay. Texas, you?" 

"Cuba."

"Nice."

"Cool beans."

The two continued to chat until evening fell and Keith had to leave. Lance stood up and waved out of the store's window as Keith swung a leg over his motorbike and sped off, raising a hand at Lance to say farewell. 

"Text me later!"

 

Keith flopped back on his bed, the soft comfort of the mattress embracing him. He shut his eyes, a smile creeping up on his lips.

"Lance McClain..." He gripped his phone and tapped multiple numbers into his contacts..

 

<12:00 /am/> keith kogane > lance mcclain

Keithyboy: Hello...?

Lancyfancy: knew u would succumb to my charm

Lancyfancy: ur still awake?

Keithyboy: No, Lance. I'm asleep.

Lancyfancy: u didn't tell me u were a savage

Keithyboy: Go to sleep, Lance.

Lancyfancy: if

Keithyboy: If what...?

Lancyfancy: if you meet me @ the park tomoz 

Lancyfancy: I'll sleep

Keithyboy: Whatever. 

Lancyfancy: night keithyboy

Lancyfancy: calling u that from now on

Keithyboy: Sure. Night, Lancyfancy.


End file.
